


A Bit Rough

by anemptymargin



Series: Currently Without A Name Zach/Barry D/s Series [1]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Alcohol, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for 4x17, Zach and Barry with really low inhibitions and nothing better to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This is an episode tag, as such it is spoilery. Please don’t get upset if you haven’t seen the episode yet and I have spoiled you. At least partially (LJ)guest_age’s fault, she encouraged my muse. Also an handy amnesty fill on my (LJ)kissbingo card for the prompt - “time: first”. None of the music here is mine. I don’t claim to own them, only mangle them senselessly in karaoke. Written for (LJ)laurenmitchell because she is amazingly awesome and stoked my kink fire in a way that pretty much made this what it is in addition to utilizing much stronger grammar-fu than my own. I wouldn’t have finished without her help.

Stuart zoned out in the big chair some time after his stunningly drunken falsetto rendition of “I Will Survive” that involved a pretty decent impression and just enough hip shaking to make things kind of a little more naked than they already were. Not that Stuart really cared, but at least he’d had the decency to sit on the towel.

“My love, my endless love…” the remaining duo finished the words in unison, and then knocked together the necks of their beer bottles before taking a long drink.

“You’re not half bad.” Zach grinned, handing over the mic.

“Not too bad either.” Barry nodded, flipping though his ipod’s karaoke playlist for another song. “You do a good duet.”

“Yeah, well… you know how chicks are.” Zach stretched out on the couch, letting out a soft groan as he reached over his head to set his beer on the table - realizing too late he was on the wrong end for that. Oh well. “Always want you to take them out and do something all cheesy and romantic or whatever.” He closed his eyes.

“Wight. Chicks.” Barry shook his head, thumbing down the list.

Zach opened one eye, giving him a confused look that was completely missed. “Guess I probably shouldn’t assume you’re all about chicks. I mean, you brainy guys kinda gotta do what you do, I guess?”

“Uh, yeah.” Barry winced. He pushed to another topic, clearly hoping Zach would drop it, “Up for another? I’ve got a mean Stweisand.”

Zach grinned, “Nah, I’m good - go ahead and do one. Just gonna kick back a bit.”

Barry shrugged and tapped the first thing he knew he could do mostly plastered. “Awight, if you insist.”

“It’s really cool that you don’t care what you sound like,” Zach muttered just loud enough to be heard over the music intro. “I mean when you’re singing you just let it all out even though you got that Elmer Fudd thing going on.”

Faltering on his entrance, Barry looked over his shoulder. “Don’t eveh say that name again.” He sighed, looking back to where the lyrics had already started and throwing himself in headfirst, “Fiah fwying fwom your hands…”

“I don’t mean anything bad by it, dude. I’m just saying it’s really cool that you don’t care what people think.”

“Twying to sing here,” Barry grumbled, giving up on the song as it continued without him.

“Sorry.” Zach sighed. “It’s just like the people I know are all fake and stuff. They want to be perfect.”

Barry’s head dropped slightly; after a long pause he forced himself to look back up to where Zach was staring expectantly. “Get me anotha.” He tossed his empty bottle underhand, not entirely surprised when it bounced off Zach’s broad chest. He looked confused for a minute, but ultimately acquiesced to Kripke’s request and fetched a cold beer from the mostly empty box in the fridge.

“Right. I probably should stop trying to think right now, I’m kinda buzzed…” Zach shook his head and sank back down into Sheldon’s spot on the couch.

“You were buzzed thwee beers ago.” Barry twisted off the cap and tossed it on Sheldon’s desk - he’d know who it came from. “I didn’t know you began thinking.”

Zach smiled, turning to face Kripke when he sat at the opposite end. “I know what you’re doing.” His grin spread as the metaphorical hamster managed to get back onto the wheel. “You’re avoiding words that have the letters that mess you up because you think I’m gonna make fun of you.”

“No shit, Shewock.” Barry hid his wince with a long drink.

“I’m not.” Zach shook his head. “Wanna know why?”

“Not weally.”

“Come here, I’ll tell you.” Zach grinned, licking his lips and gesturing for Barry to move closer. “I don’t want Stuart to know.”

Barry lifted an eyebrow, looking over at the chair where Stuart had apparently gone from zoned out to passed out - and before nine even. Pathetic. Figuring he had nothing better to do than hear whatever stupid story the meathead had to offer, he scooted to the middle cushion and leaned in. “So, what?”

Zach leaned in far too close, his breath hot against Barry’s ear when he whispered, “I have a lisp.”

“You don’t!” Barry rolled his eyes, forcing his body not to respond to the warm sigh that followed. It really wasn’t fair for Zach to breathe on his ear like that. “Stop bweathing wike that.”

“No, I mean… I used to, it’s mostly gone now,” Zach whispered still, pushing slightly closer until his lips brushed against the outer curve of his friend’s ear - not even noticing Barry’s obvious whine and twitch. “I had like six years of speech when I was a kid.”

“S… st… stop it.” Barry blushed, wanting to blame the familiar stirring in his jeans on one too many beers. Not even really caring about the revelation, he chugged the remainder of his beer after a quiet, “Weally?”

“Sometimes when I’m really horny it comes back.” He finished his sentence with a softer whisper, “Theriously.” He grinned, then licked his lips and leaned back against the arm of the sofa.

“Is that so?” Barry swallowed hard, not particularly wanting to explore the implications regardless of the treachery his body was quickly becoming involved in.

Zach nodded, “I can’t talk dirty because a girl made fun of it one time.”

Barry grinned, forcing back a laugh. “So, you can’t say… oh… ‘Suck my cawk, swut?’ without sounding funny?”

Zach snorted loudly, attempted to hold back a belly laugh and ultimately failed - still managing to not wake their sleeping third. “Not like that!”

“Like what?”

“CAWK.” Zach laughed even louder than before, rubbing back a tear with the palm of his hand as he struggled to compose himself, pushing up close once more.

“Hey!” Barry let himself chuckle, blushing slightly. “Mocking you.”

“Dude… dude… thay it again!” Zach grinned wide.

“I’m not gonna.” Barry shook his head.

“Come on! Please?” Zach flashed a set of puppy eyes that had clearly worked on far too many people.

“No!”

“I’ll sing that song from Grease again.”

Barry considered the offer a moment; he did do a convincing Danny Zuko. “Nah, I’m done for the night.”

“Aww, come on… I won’t laugh again.”

“I’ve hewd that before.”

“I’ll get you another beer if you do.”

Another beer would be nice. Maybe even a couple more. After a moment of consideration, he muttered quietly, drawing out the word even more than before, “Cawk.”

Zach snickered. “Say the whole thing, man.”

“Sure, why not. Whatevah…” Barry licked his lips and pushed back what little embarrassment he was still feeling. “Suck my cawk.”

“Thlut.” Zach added.

“Swut.” Barry felt himself grinning and looked up at his new friend. “You wisped.”

“Guess I did.” Zach’s smile didn’t fade, and even fairly inebriated Barry almost anticipated Zach’s hand grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him forward - kissing him hard.

The kiss wasn’t exactly surprising, and gentler than it seemed like it should be right up until he was unsuspectingly pulled into the man’s lap. “Hey… what…” Barry struggled to ask, only to have Zach’s hand cup the back of his neck and lips pressed close to his ear once more.

“Say it again,” Zach’s voice said softly.

Barry swallowed hard, he didn’t really have an idea of what the plan was… but Zach had been making ‘fuck me’ eyes since he rounded the fourth beer or so and only so much can be blamed on the intoxicating allure of cheesy karaoke. It wasn’t entirely unwelcome, strange… but not unwelcome. Grinning, he did as he was told - following it up with a soft, “Pwease?”

Zach let out a low groan, his grip feeling impossibly tight on the back of Barry’s neck without being nearly as painful as it seemed like it should. “Suck my cock,” he echoed back against his friend’s ear with a low chuckle.

He hesitated, unsure if Zach was just messing with him or they had actually crossed the boundary between screwing around and just screwing. Then Zach’s grip tightened and he could feel the tips of his fingers bruising the tender flesh. “Awwight…”

“That’s better.” Zach licked his lips, the tip of his tongue flicking against the outer edge of Barry’s ear. Slowly, he relaxed his hand - not surprised when Barry sat up in his lap, rubbing the back of his own neck.

“I’m vewy confused wight now,” Barry sighed, eyebrows furrowed.

“You don’t feel confused.” Zach bucked his hips, grinding the front of his pants against Barry’s zipper - clearly also not particularly confused. “You feel fucking hard.”

Barry’s response caught in his throat, and before he could manage anything intelligible they heard Leonard and Sheldon arguing their way up the stairs.

***

They took a cab, against Zach’s assertion that Penny would be “totally cool” with driving them and should be getting off closing shift soon. Barry leaned in to offer his address, only to once more feel the warm grasp of Zach’s wide palm - this time across his inner thigh. In mere moments they were speeding through town.

“I wive wight in the neighborhood,” Barry muttered under his breath, dropping the protest when Zach squeezed hard, pushing the soft flesh upward towards his aching cock - it was a sort of pain he hadn’t felt all too often.

His grip slackened, slowly turning into a gentle stroke down the worn denim straight down the inside seam and back up again. “I know,” he responded quietly.

Barry nodded, waiting for something… anything. Zach’s hand remained, resting gently against the warm crease right up until he paid the driver and tugged him out of the backseat and up the steps to his apartment by the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Unceremoniously shoving Barry into the elevator, Zach seemed to take complete charge on his own turf. He blindly fingered the button for the eighth floor and pushed the smaller man against the back wall before the door had even closed. “I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you,” he muttered low in his throat, pinning both of Barry’s shoulders against the brushed steel elevator walls and stepping in tight against his chest. “And you’re gonna love every second of it.”

Barry’s throat created a strangled noise that was most likely approval, “Oh… oh… kay…”

“Shut up.” His voice took on an even more demanding clip.

“Oh... kay…”

Zach pushed him hard against the metal wall, grinding against his hip. “What did I say?” Barry let out another strangled whine. “That’s better.” Zach’s lips twitched into a smile and kissed his new friend again, much harder than before - his tongue parting Barry’s lips and pushing into his mouth before he could even protest.

The elevator dinged, the doors sliding open just as Barry was beginning to get his bearings, only to be pulled across a narrow hallway and pushed face first against a red wooden door. Zach sandwiched him tight against the small door - seeming to envelop Barry’s whole body as he reached around from behind to unlock the deadbolt. “Open?” he managed to ask in a high whine, completely lost and not entirely sure if he was okay with what was going on or just drunk enough to roll with it… nor particularly caring.

“I thought I told you to shut up,” Zach’s voice came again, softer but somehow more frightening than in the confines of the elevator. He pushed himself in even harder, grinding the bulge in his pants against Barry’s thigh.

“Yessah,” Barry muttered, swallowing hard.

Zach closed his hand around one of Barry’s wrists, “Say that again,” he groaned, grinding harder.

“Yes, sah…” His voice dropped to a whisper, it just seemed natural - not like he’d ever done anything like it before. Usually by the time he was this far, he was alone with a bottle of lotion and his laptop.

Zach groaned again, slamming his body hard against Barry’s back - driving him face first into the door. “Open it, now.”

Dazed and working on autopilot, Barry fumbled for the doorknob and twisted it open - the room spinning a bit as he was turned around and pushed into the apartment and then bent immediately over the arm of a brown leather sofa. “That… hut a bit.” He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself and steady the room again.

“Stay there,” Zach ordered, slamming the door closed and locking it behind them. “Take your pants off.”

Another strangled whine and a moment of pause later, Barry followed the order - it was nice to know for once what he was supposed to be doing. Drunken hands fumbling with his fly, Barry finally managed to drop the jeans to the floor with a heavy thump of his phone against the low pile - hesitating before deciding it was a good idea to follow suit with his briefs. “Okay?”

There was no response for a long moment, and then a soft groan followed by the ripping of plastic. “Relax, man… you’re a newbie, right?”

“What?” A knot of panic rose in Barry’s stomach, once more completely lost on what was actually happing.

“You’re a virgin, right?” Zach’s palm flattened out against Barry’s lower back, pressing down hard enough to drive him into the cool leather sofa as he examined the exposed flesh with his free hand.

“Ahhh…” Barry whimpered, spreading his thighs when Zach’s fingers teased at his balls - stroking and cradling. “No, no… I’ve been with women,” he whispered, closing his eyes tight against the sensation. It wasn’t explicitly a lie; he had actually engaged in intercourse, with women who didn’t even have to be paid - a couple times. Guys were a whole other game; there was a big difference between doing it in Second Life once in a while and apparently getting ready to actually be involved in it.

“Relax,” Zach repeated, stroking his fingers slowly - feeling the brush of Barry’s cock already hard. “Ever been fucked?”

Oh wow. Wow. Barry felt himself blush, but still pushed back against the welcome touch, shaking his head hard. “No, no… I’m not wike that.”

“Uhh…” Zach’s brows arched together and he leaned forward slightly, pushing the hand flat against Barry’s spine up under his sweatshirt. “I’ve got your balls in my hand.”

“I… just… you know…” Barry stammered for some sensible response, there really wasn’t one. “Onwy bwo jobs.” He let out a low moan, following it with a panting whine as Zach’s fingers pulled back - trailing over the tender skin and then splitting him open. Exposed and vulnerable, he tried to pull away - closer against the sofa. “I can’t…”

The hand gently pushing against Barry’s back curled, and Zach dug his short nails down the soft skin - hooking it around his thigh to yank him back. “Don’t move unless I tell you to.”

“Yessah,” Barry sighed, sucking in a deep breath in preparation for whatever was coming. He hadn’t expected the gentle push against his back as Zach dropped to his knees, both hands gripping his ass and squeezing hard. “Oh god…”

“Shut up,” Zach ordered loudly, letting go of the pliable flesh only long enough give him a hard swat with his strong hand.

Barry let out a high pitched yelp at the unexpected smack, the heat spreading fast across the handprint. He didn’t even feel Zach’s tight grip again until it was coupled with the flick of his tongue across Barry’s opening. He froze, and forced himself to step out of the moment and just roll with it no matter how mortifying or unexpected it was.

Zach dug his fingers in hard, letting himself groan encouragingly as he felt Barry slowly begin to relax. “Mmm, good slut…” he muttered under his breath, licking his lips and gently swatting the other side of Barry’s exposed ass. “You ready for it?”

“Hmm?” Barry groaned, just the slightest bit fuzzy on what was going on again. “Oh… kay…” He answered quietly, opening his eyes only long enough to stare at the sofa’s expanse of brown leather a moment. Zach pulled away and for a moment, he felt nothing but the slightly warm ambient air, his brain attempting to unravel the situation and only coming up with a vague sensation of ‘this is okay, you can take it… it’s good, right?’ questionable enthusiasm. Then it was there again, Zach’s fingers against his damp asshole - stroking hard, pushing him open. “Pwease…” He swallowed hard, once more closing his eyes tight against the anticipation of Zach’s next move.

It wasn’t exactly Zach’s first time; he’d heard that tone of voice before - confused, but still cool with what was happening. He flipped open the top of a bottle he’d brought in, smiling to himself when Barry shuddered - already tensing up again. Casually, he squeezed the thin lube down the curve of his palm - working it inside as he stretched his partner open further.

“I can’t bewieve I’m doing this…” Barry mumbled, pretty sure it was the single most humiliating thing he’d been part of - including anything perpetrated by Sheldon Cooper and that one time a stripper called him Tiny.

Zach twisted the pair of fingers, opening them wider. “Did I say you could talk, slut?” He leaned in close enough for Barry to feel his breath on his back - letting the slow rhythm of his fingers take on a quicker thrusting pace. “Did I?”

“No.” Barry shook his head, feeling his knees give slightly and let himself relax against the sofa - fully giving over control. He grimaced as he felt himself stretching even further, letting his brain fade out in favor of the sensation.

“That’s what I thought.” Zach slowly removed his slick fingers, satisfied with the squirming in response. With practiced ease, he pushed himself in tight against his partner, eliciting an unexpected but no less enjoyable whine.

Barry didn’t know what to expect, the mechanics were nothing new but Zach was a whole other factor. He wasn’t sure if it was the beer talking or if Zach treated all of his friends to the same reception, only that as strange as it all felt he wasn’t about to consider stopping. Trying to remain still and silent, Barry bit into his lower lip and shifted the weight across his pelvis on the wide arm of the sofa.

Zach waited. Catching them off guard seemed to make it even sweeter - drawing out the anticipation until they either beg you to do it or, like Barry, let him take over without hesitation. “Tell me how bad you want it.” He growled, stroking on a bit of extra lube with his condom. “Because you totally do.”

“I do…” Barry whispered, “I weally do…”

“I’ve never had a virgin before,” Zach lied, but it was something they always seem to like to hear.

The wait seemed to never end, the sensation of the tip of Zach’s cock pushing against him - teasing with what was to come was a welcome change. “Oh god…” He caught himself too late, moaning loudly in the small apartment as Zach slowly thrust inside him.

“Mmmm, that’s right.” Zach groaned, guiding his cock the first inch before hooking his hands at Barry’s hips and offering a gentle rocking push to ease his way in. “Fucking tight…”

Barry yelped again, gripping the armrest with both hands. It wasn’t exactly like he’d imagined it online… not by a long shot… but still; he could definitely see the draw. “Unhuh…”

“Don’t worry, though - I’ll break in you in really good.” Zach let out a soft laugh, hilting hard against Barry’s ass. “It’s been a while.”

He opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it - concentrating on not losing it entirely when Zach made good on his threat, rocking his hips suddenly much faster than expected. Instead, he dug in to the sofa, holding on for dear life.

It was always good hard and fast, as fast as they could take it. Zach slid his palms up Barry’s sides, spreading a trail of drying lube over his sweatshirt and then gripping him by the shoulders as he settled into to a pounding rough rhythm. “You like that, slut?”

Barry’s loud moan was the best he could manage, his body flushing hot and he swore he was probably shaking. He’d never felt anything like it in his life, being reduced to nothing more than a piece of ass to fuck… it was amazing. “Fuck yeah.” He heard his own voice yell, taking each hard thrust as it came. “Yes, fuck.”

Zach was even closer than he’d realized, already feeling the familiar twinge of his leg muscles telling him it was time to finish up wherever he was going with what he was doing. “Mine,” he groaned, losing speed but not intensity with each hard thrust. “Your ass is mine.”

Barry let out a strangled whine that may have been an ‘okay’ or even a ‘please’ but ultimately didn’t matter when Zach once more pushed him painfully hard against the leather arm - grinding his pelvis against Barry’s ass as he came. “Oh god…”

It was energizing, and yet draining to get off hard and fast. Still groaning under his breath, Zach let his full body weight pin the smaller man down - covering him completely with his dead weight. “Holy moly, fuck that was good.”

The relief spread faster than expected, the pain slowed but the fullness of something inside and the comfort of Zach’s pressure against him slowly brought Barry back around. “Gonna come…” He whispered, struggling to worm an arm between the sofa and his crotch - failing, he began to gently rock his own hips against the leather - already feeling the warm wet spot where he’d not realized he was grinding himself before.

“Not yet.” Zach ordered, wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist and easily stopping him from humping the sofa. “I wanna see.”

He whined loudly, but nodded until Zach let him go. For a moment it was quite possibly the most awkward sexual encounter he’d had… maybe only surpassed by the first time when he’d learned that condoms come in more than one size and he didn’t need the magnum. Then Zach sat on the abused sofa and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down over the arm.

“Much better.” Zach smiled, letting Barry’s head rest on his thigh before stripping off the used rubber and dropping it in a well placed garbage can. “Now, do it.”

“Wight…” Barry nodded and closed his eyes - knowing his part in the act just a little too well. He found his usual pace easily, stroking off just as fast as he’d been fucked. Suddenly, Zach was in control again - his hand covering Barry’s mouth loose enough to allow free breathing, but very clearly there.

“Go slow,” Zach ordered, lowering his palm against Barry’s lips and holding it until the man’s strokes slowed to a near stop - cock rigid and nudging up against hot skin. Barry gasped when he once more lifted the palm, but did not speed back up - only slowly teasing at his hardness. “That’s better.”

The room was spinning behind his closed eyes, but Barry forced himself to keep it slow. It wouldn’t even occur to him until long after he’d slept off the beer that the whole thing was pretty damn weird, it just seemed to be working so well. When Zach’s hand closed over his mouth once more he stopped completely, letting his hardness throb in his stilled hand - not daring to continue.

“Do you wanna get off?” Zach asked quiet, but commanding.

Barry nodded even as Zach’s fingertips dug into the soft flesh of his cheeks, squeezing hard.

“Say it.” He withdrew his palm completely - already seeing redness where his thumb had pushed too hard.

“I wanna come,” Barry whimpered, opening his eyes halfway to see Zach staring down at him. “Pwease?”

Zach nodded, and it was all he needed. A hard grip and quick flick of the wrist and his hips pushed forward against the pressure - the warm stickiness spreading up onto his belly and the bottom of his shirt. Zach watched casually as Barry panted and mewled like a little kitten, coming back around slow and easy. “Feels good, huh?”

Barry gasped and nodded back against Zach’s leg - a wide grin spreading across his face. “I’ve nevah done anything wike that.”

He laughed slightly and nodded, looking away before Barry could realize he was getting uncomfortable. “I’ve got some tequila if you feel up to a couple shots.”

“Uh… yeah, okay.” Barry licked his lips and rubbed his palm across his already ruined sweatshirt. “You, uh… you don’t have a wisp, do you?”

Zach stopped in the middle of sliding out from under his friend, caught but not feeling one bit guilty. “Yeah… I… I used to.” He let out a soft chuckle, “Not for like ten years.”

“You wied to me.”

“Guess I did.”

Barry thought about it a long moment, fairly confused about why he’d even bother lying about something that didn’t make any difference. Giving up, he shrugged and let his head drop down into the warm spot in the sofa. “You don’t have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
